such a perfect octaf
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: "Malam ini aku akan mencuri hati detektif Kudo Shinichi di gedung SMA Teitan. -Kaito 1412. P.S : jangan lupa berikan itu pada yang bersangkutan."/KaiShin
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

 _Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

 _such a perfect octaf © Enamel Illyane_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _KaiShin, AR, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Selimut coklat milik Shinichi kembali ditarik Kaito hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Kai, bangun," ulang Shinichi.

"Ayolah, Shin.. Aku masih mengantuk!" keluh Kaito yang makin menggelung dirinya dalam kenyamanan kasur kekasihnya.

Shinichi bergeming di tempat sebelum akhirnya berbalik menyerah dan mulai melangkah keluar. "Antara Saguru Hakuba atau Nakamori Aoko, menurutmu siapa yang lebih baik tahu rahasiamu duluan—"

"Oi, Shin—!"

"—Tuan Kaito KID?" ancam detektif dari timur itu dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang tertarik ke titik tertingginya.

Decakan Kaito terdengar sebelum akhirnya ia menyikap selimut yang tadi enggan dilepasnya. "Oke, oke. Aku bangun. Kau puas, Shin?"

"Sangat puas." Shinichi menutup ponselnya dan melangkah keluar kamar. "Omong-omong, Kai."

"Mmm?" Si pesulap muda mengucek matanya yang masih sangat berat.

"Kau.. kau ingat ini hari apa?" pancing Shinichi. Kemarin dan dua hari yang lalu, ia sudah menanyakan hal yang menjurus ke pertanyaan ini. Tidak mungkin Kaito tidak menyadari apapun soal hari ini.

Kaito berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab ragu, "Ini hari Rabu… sih.. Memangnya kenapa—OH!"

Shinichi menoleh dengan wajah berseri-seri. Seruan itu pasti berarti Kaito menyadari sesuatu yang spesial di hari ini! Ternyata kekasihnya bukan seorang yang tidak peka seperti kata Aoko—

"Maaf, Shin! Hari ini aku ada tes sains!" Kaito tergesa meraih gakurannya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi. "Sarapannya masukkan saja ke dalam kotak bekal!"

Shinichi geram. Mungkin sudah cukup baginya mengetes kepekaan kekasihnya. Lain kali, kalau Aoko bilang sesuatu soal Kaito, maka hal itu adalah seratus persen benar. "Tidak ada sarapan dan bekal untukmu, _Kaito_!"

"Eeehh!?"

* * *

Di sekolahpun, Shinichi masih jengkel. Kejengkelannya itu ia tebarkan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah; termasuk Ran dan bahkan guru-gurunya. Setiap ada hal yang menyinggungnya, maka akan ia balas dengan kalimat-kalimat dingin dan pedas dengan level berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya.

' _Yang benar saja! Tidak ada kado apapun hari ini!? Ucapan!? Kejutan!? '_ batinnya sebal. Diliriknya Ran, yang biasanya selalu ingat hari apa ini, bahkan seolah tak tahu kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Iya, hari ini Kudo Shinichi berulang tahun. Pemuda yang biasa menerima gunungan kado di loker dan laci mejanya, kini harus dihadapkan pada kondisi dimana tak ada seorangpun yang ingat ulang tahunnya. Menyebalkan? Sangat. Bukan berarti ia ingin dipuja atau semacamnya, tapi, mengharapkan sesuatu di hari kelahiran seorang penting di Jepang itu bukankah hal yang wajar?

' _Apa aku salah tanggal? Bahkan Ayah dan Ibu juga tak menelepon sama sekali… tidak! Aku yakin sudah memastikan tanggal dari seminggu yang lalu! Atau ini bagian dari kejutan? Tapi sampai satu sekolah melakukannya? Dan merembet hingga ke Ayah dan Ibu yang ada di Inggris? Kaito juga seperti tak sadar sama sekali..'_

"Shinichi?"

Detektif dari timur itu kembali dari putaran logikanya. Menoleh ke arah Ran, gadis yang memanggilnya. "Apa?"

Ran memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya sebelum bertanya dengan nada cemas, "Apa sesuatu terjadi hari ini? Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang buruk.."

"Ran, apa kau sadar hari apa ini?"

Ran sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Shinichi, tapi kemudian gadis itu menjawab ringan, "Hari Rabu, 'kan? Ah, apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Apa kita membuat janji kemarin? Atau.. apa kau menitipkan sesuatu padaku?"

Shinichi menatap Ran lekat-lekat. Gadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia sedang berbohong. Apa semua orang memang mendadak melupakan hari apa ini?

"Lupakan."

 _Ring, Ring. Ring—_ "Halo, Inspektur? Ada apa?"

" _Ah, Kudo. Apa kau sibuk? Sekolahmu sudah selesai?"_ tanya suara dari seberang sana.

"Bel pulang belum berbunyi, sih. Apa ada kasus?" tanya detektif muda itu langsung pada intinya.

Ada hening keraguan yang Shinichi rasakan dari seberang sana, sebelum akhirnya suara Inspektur Megure memecah keheningan tadi. "Sebenarnya, ada. Tapi rasanya kau bisa menunggu sampai bel pulang sekolahmu berbunyi dulu."

* * *

Shinichi tidak pernah merasa sepening ini. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut segera setelah otaknya berhasil memproses apa yang matanya pindai barusan.

Sebuah surat tantangan. Dari Kaito KID.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Tidak ada yang perlu membuatnya sakit kepala. Meski ini terjadi saat hari ulang tahunnya, Kaito KID, yang notabene kekasihnya, bisa saja memang lupa dan kebetulan melancarkan aksinya di hari spesialnya.

Tapi sayangnya tidak. Isi surat itu benar-benar mempermainkan seorang Kudo Shinichi. Menunjukkan kalau pengirimnya memang sengaja mengundangnya untuk menghajar wajah tampan pencuri itu. Bagimana tidak? Selembar surat bertuliskan ' _Malam ini aku akan mencuri hati detektif Kudo Shinichi di gedung SMA Teitan. –Kaito 1412.'_ dikirimkan ke kantor kepolisian dengan satu buket mawar dan catatan kaki ' _jangan lupa berikan ini pada yang bersangkutan.'_.

"Bocah itu….!" geram Shinichi. Bukankah ini menunjukkan kalau pencuri itu tahu kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya? Apa tidak bisa dia memberikan hadiah yang lebih normal? Tanpa jadi bahan gunjingan seluruh semesta?

Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Karena Shinichilah yang paling tahu bagaimana jenuhnya Kaito saat harus menyamar saat berkencan, atau mengelak dengan sejuta alasan tiap ditanyai media—yang tentu saja tidak mengetahui Kuroba Kaito adalah Kaito KID, jadi mereka hanya menyebar berita ' _Kudo Shinichi berkencan dengan lelaki seumurannya!?'_ di halaman depan Koran harian.

Tapi apa bocah itu tidak takut identitasnya ketahuan? Dengan berbagai macam kecurigaan yang mengarah pada mereka berdua saat ini, bukankah masyarakat dapat dengan _benar-benar sungguh amat sangat mudah sekali_ membongkar segala hal yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan bocah bodoh ini?

"Kudo? Bagaimana? Kita perlu meladeni surat ini?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri. Ini hanya ulah isengnya, jadi, kepolisian tak perlu turun tangan," cegah Shinichi.

Yumi yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar cerita dari Miwako, segera mendekati detektif muda itu dan menggodanya, "Tapi aku akan datang. Aku penasaran bagaimana seorang pencuri ' _mencuri hati'_ detektif. Kalian anak muda enak, ya!"

Shinichi diam. Saat ini yang dipikirannya hanya dua; bagaimana cara mengosongkan satu kota Tokyo dalam waktu kurang dari delapan jam sehingga tak akan ada saksi mata atas kejadian (yang diperkirakan akan) sangat memalukan tersebut dan apa hukuman yang pantas diterima Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

"Sialan."

Apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Banyak wartawan yang berkumpul di gerbang SMA Teitan dan terus memanggil-manggil namanya serta sederet pertanyaan soal surat tantangan aneh yang entah bagaimana bisa mereka ketahui. Belum lagi, entah bagaimana, sekitar 33% teman sekolahnya belum pulang dan masih berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah. Mereka bisa jadi sumber gosip soal bagaimana malam ini berlangsung. Ditambah keberadaan beberapa petugas polisi dan warga sipil kurang kerjaan yang penasaran membuat Shinichi ingin kembali menghapus keberadaan dirinya dan menjalani hidup sebagai seorang pemburu pencuri norak yang hobi mempertunjukkkan sulap.

Shinichi terpaksa berdo'a semoga apapun yang dilakukan KID mala mini, bukan sesuatu yang memalukan dan berpotensi membongkar semua rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan dalam-dalam.

* * *

Shinichi menguap lebar. Pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh delapan menit dan masih beum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan KID di gedung sekolahnya.

Yang masih bersetia di wilayah gedung hanyalah para wartawan dan beberapa polisi untuk antisipasi. Itupun mereka sudah terkantuk-kantuk dan bersandar di dinding. Shinichi merasa agak kasihan. Hanya karena keisengan kekasihnya mereka sampai harus jauh dari rumah dan memangkas jam tidur. Mungkin sehabis ini ia akan memaksa Kaito untuk mengirim paket permintaan maaf.

" _One.. Two.. Three!"_

Sontak, semua mata yang nyaris terpejam terbuka ke titik paling lebarnya. Kepala-kepala yang tadi tertunduk, kini awas mengedar ke sekeliling. Di puncak gedung SMA Teitan, ada banyak, banyak sekali merpati berterbangan dan confetti bertaburan di udara.

"Di situ rupanya kau, KID!" seru Inspektur Nakamori.

Dari puncak gedung, KID Nampak tersenyum di bawah sinar bulan. "Aih, aku tersanjung, Inspektur. Anda datang jauh-jauh padahal aku tidak akan mencuri apapun hari ini!"

Pria paruh baya itu menggeram. "Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak boleh menangkapmu, pencuri sialan!"

"Eeh? Lepaskan saja aku malam ini, Inspektur! Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk detektif favoritku, kok!" KID memainkan pistol di tangannya.

Shinichi tertawa pahit sementara kaki-kakinya melangkah mendekati pencuri tercintanya itu. "Jadi? Bagaimana caramu mencuri hatiku? Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini orangnya bebal, lho?"

"Mudah saja!" KID melempar pistolnya ke udara, bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus agak kencang. "Bagaimana kita mulai dengan harmoni klasik?"

Kemudian, pistol yang tadi dilempar KID, sampai di tangannya sebagai sebuah biola. "Kuharap ini tidak apa-apa untukmu, Tuan Detektif!"

Kemudian sebuah melodi terdengar. Tidak lambat, melainkan dengan cepat. Shinichi tentu dapat menebaknya dengan mudah. _'Caprice no. 24 milik Paganini? Dia senekat apa sampai berani memilih lagu ini?'_

Kemudian melodinya melambat, dan mengalun. Namun kemudian naik ke nada tinggi, lalu berpacu. Berpacu dan meliuk-liuk menghantui semua telinga yang mendengarnya. Bahkan Inspektur Nakamori yang berucap akan menangkap pencuri muda itu tak sanggup bergerak dari tempatnya. Wartawan di sekitarnyapun hanya mampu merekam dan tak berani melontarkan pertanyaan apapun seolah itu adalah dosa besar untuk merusak permainan sempurna milik pencuri rembulan itu.

' _Oktafnya sempurna. Sudah berapa lama dia mempelajari ini?'_ batin Shinichi. Oke, Caprice no. 24 bukan lagu yang mudah untuk dipelajari. Berapa tahun yang dihabiskan Kaito untuk mempelajari lagu ini ditengah kesibukannya sebagai pelajar dan pencuri?

Dan itu demi dirinya? _Aw, so sweet!_

Meski pilihan lagunya agak aneh. Kenapa yang dipilihnya bukan lagu-lagu romantis atau menyenangkan? Atau mungkin lagu-lagu kesukaan Holmes? Shinichi, 'kan, Sherlockian. Ah, memang pada dasarnya pencuri ini hanya ingin pamer. Mentang-mentang dia bisa menguasai sebuah lagu sulit, maka akan ia biarkan seluruh dunia tahu.

Dan lagu itu selesai _in no time_ , diiringi ledakan kembang api dan sebuah _banner_ besar bertuliskan 'Waktumu untuk menangkapku telah berkurang satu tahun, Tuan Detektif!' dengan ratusan balon warna-warni dan merpati yang berterbangan ke sana kemari.

Boleh dibilang, Shinichi _sedikit_ terkesan. Tapi instingnya mengatakan kalau Kaito tidak mungkin selesai dengan hanya ini saja.

"Tunggu sampai kau lihat isi rumahmu, Tuan Detektif!"

Tuh, 'kan.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Balas dendam #3.

Oh. Ada satu omake di bawah dan di chapter selanjutnya karena entah kenapa, omake-2nya selalu kepotong dan nggak mau nyatu sama chapter 1nya.

 _Sumpah di kepala saya ini jauh lebih indah tapi yasudahlah,_

 _Enamel Illyane._

* * *

 ** _omake!-1_**

* * *

"Hei, Kai."

"Hm?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Oh!? Apakah kau akhirnya akan melamarku!? Tapi sayang sekali, Shin! Karena pada dasarnya yang dominan adalah—…sapu?"

"Kau yang buat kau yang bertanggung jawab."

"Eeeh!?"

"Cepatlah. _Kau_ hanya punya satu jam sebelum murid paling rajin datang."

"EEEHH!?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**omake!-2**_

* * *

"Jadi, setelah melihat segela sesuatunya kemarin, aku yakin kau yang melakukannya," ucap Shinichi di tengah kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

"Apa? Pertunjukan biola itu? Yah.. kebetulan saja sejak dulu ibuku ingin aku bisa memainkan lagu itu dan aku melihat Caprice no. 24 ada dalam urutan satu lagu 'Most Played' di ponselmu," jawab Kaito sambil mengelus merpatinya.

"Bukan itu." Detektif dari timur itu sambil menyeret sapu. "Soal satu sekolah dan orang tuaku yang mendadak lupa soal hari ulang tahunku."

Kaito tertawa riang. "Oho? Peristiwa yang membuatmu jengkel setengah mati itu? Mudah saja. Kumpulkan mereka di satu tempat dan berikan mereka satu sugesti sederhana. Teman-temanmu memang kurang fokus, ya!"

"Kau menghipnotis mereka!?" Shinichi mengguncang tubuh si pesulap muda.

"Tenang saja. Saat mereka tiba di sekolah dua puluh menit lagi, kau pasti akan kerepotan membawa semua hadiah dan permintaan maaf itu!"

Shinichi menghela napas lega. Tapi, tunggu sebentar. "Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibuku? Kau tidak mungkin menyusul mereka ke Inggris, 'kan?"

Kaito menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Kalau bisa sih, sudah kulakukan. Tapi waktunya mepet. Jadi, aku hanya mengirim pesan singkat kalau aku akan membuatmu jengkel dan mengadakan pesta kejutan. Jadi kuharap mereka tidak memberimu ucapan atau kado. Dan ternyata mereka langsung menyetujuinya! Aah~ Calon mertuaku memang hebaat!"


End file.
